Anniversary
by stun-gunned93
Summary: It's the Doctor and Rose's anniversary. Not what you first expect.


**Title: Anniversary (1/?)**

**Rating: K+ (might go up in the future)**

**Author: stun_gunned**

**Summary: It's the anniversary of the Doctor and Rose. Many events ensue. Mainly fluff.**

**Spoilers: Up to series 2**

"Rooose!" The Doctor's chirpy voice sang from outside her room. She groaned and pulled the duvet up above her head and curled up, attempting to go back to sleep

"Rosie!" The Doctors voice sang. She heard her creaky bedroom door open and someone walked in. Three guesses who.

"Do you mind? What happened to knocking? I could've been naked!" Rose said indignantly from under her duvet.

"Well that would have been all the better" he replied and she could hear the smirk in his voice "You're not naked anyway, so why would it matter?"

"You can't see through duvets! For all you know, I could be naked under here" she responded

"Really?" the Doctors voice sounded interested "Let's see!" He grabbed her duvet and yanked it off in one go, despite Rose attempting to hold on to it. She wasn't naked. "Aww!" he whined "I was looking forward to that!"

"What? You were looking forward to seeing me naked?!" Rose demanded furiously. The Doctor had forgotten she wasn't good in the morning.

"Well..." the Doctor attempted to cover up "I've never seen you naked before. I think it would be a.... experience. One I certainly wouldn't forget"

"Yeah well, the day you get naked in front of me, I'll do the same for you. For all I know, hearts aren't the only thing you have two of." Rose realised too late she was flirting.

"You're right!" The Doctor replied, smirking at Rose's bewilderment "I have two lungs, effectively. Have I ever told you about my respiratory bypass system? It's very interesting" Rose groaned and put her pillow over her face "Don't do that!" the Doctor exclaimed "You might suffocate!"

"Good!" was Rose's muffled reply. The Doctor gave her an once-over whilst she was distracted. She was wearing a faded yellow pyjama blouse with sleeping sheep dotted all over it, small 'zzz...' coming from near their heads. The Doctor quickly noticed only a couple of buttons were done up, in strategic places. He smirked. Her shorts mismatched her top; they were gray with strawberries all over them. Why Rose had felt the need to pair sheep with strawberries, he may never find out. Now he mentioned it, her shorts were rather... short. Very short, in fact, baring _a lot_ of skin. His gaze followed the curve of her hips and down her legs.

They were slightly tanned from the time they had spent on Barcelona, the planet. The Doctor grinned as he remembered her expression when she discovered the dogs with no noses. Her expression had been priceless. Halfway between mild disgust and surprise that they actually existed.

"Of course they exist!" The Doctor had exclaimed later on when she had revealed this fact to him "Would I lie to you?" Rose had just raised one eyebrow at him.

The Doctor returned from his trip down memory lane and suddenly realised he was staring at her legs. More specifically a purple bruise half way up her left thigh. He didn't know where it had come from.

His gaze went back up her body to where he could just see the ends of her hair poking out from under the pillow. No doubt, under the pillow, her hair would be tangled and un-brushed, her mascara from the day before would be smudged under her eyes, foundation patchy and her eyes would be soft and sleepy, mouth stretched into a tired smile, just for him. It made the Doctor grin just thinking about her like this. Rose removed the pillow, her features just as the Doctor had imagined them. He had to resist the urge to get a brush and slowly brush through her hair, gently untangling it. He knew for a fact Rose loved it when people played with her hair.

"You still here?" she mumbled, slightly grumpily

"Well it certainly seems so" The Doctor replied happily.

"I wanna go back to sleep!" she whined "Where is my duvet?"

"Ohhh but Rose!" the Doctor whined himself "I made you..." he trailed off, mumbling so she couldn't hear him.

"I didn't quite catch that, Doctor." Rose teased gently

"I made you breakfast in bed" he said, voice loud, gesturing to a tray balancing on one of her chest of drawers. On the tray was a full English breakfast, a cup of tea and a glass of orange juice and some wild flowers in a thin vase. Rose looked at him, gratefully albeit slightly strangely.

"Any particular reason why?" she asked as he walked over to get the tray. She quickly snatched the duvet off of the floor and arranged it on her bed, leaving half open for the Doctor. The Doctor looked at her strangely.

"Do you really not know?" he asked

"Not a clue." She said, inwardly sighing and then letting out a massive yawn. If this had been a different time, she would have laughed at this thought as a yawn and an inward sigh would surely cancel each other out?

"It's our anniversary." He said, slightly quietly, walking over to Rose's bed. Rose's eyes widened and she was suddenly not tired anymore.

"What?" she spat "Our anniversary?"

"Yes, our anniversary. Two years" he replied, proudly "And to mark the occasion, I have brought you breakfast in bed and then the rest of today can be spent doing whatever you want to do." He grinned at her

"Two years since what?" she asked

"Since we met! What else? Silly ape." He teased her, ruffling her hair. He sat on the other side of Rose's bed, kicked off his converse and took his jacket off, before placing the tray on Rose's lap. "Well, eat up! It'll get cold!" The Doctor encouraged, sliding under the duvet and shuffling along the bed a little so Rose's arm was pressed against his. She proceeded to cut her sausage up, dip it in the pot of tomato ketchup next to her plate (next to other suspicious looking sauces) and pop it in her mouth.

"Ohhh this is gorgeous Doctor!" she exclaimed, with a mouthful of sausage.

"It certainly is, isn't it?" he said, looking straight at her, smiling. Rose smiled back, swallowed and then cut up a square of toast, a corner of egg and a slice of sausage, pushed it all onto her fork, dipped it in the ketchup and held it in front of the Doctor's mouth.

"Open up!" she said.

"But it's your breakfast! I made it for_ you_, not me!" he exclaimed

"And I'm very grateful for that, Doctor. Now, open up, the choo-choo train is coming into the tunnel!" She said, as if talking to a toddler. He opened his mouth obediently, looking into her eyes as she looked back, and Rose placed the fork in his mouth, sliding it back out when his mouth had closed.

"Delicious" he pronounced, still looking at her.

"It certainly is, isn't it?" she said, imitating him, grinning. He noticed her gaze was flickering between his eyes and his mouth and she licked her lips, unconsciously. The Doctor ripped off a small piece of toast, dipped it into one of the stranger looking sauces and held it up for Rose, his hand hovering underneath it, lest it drip.

"That looks disgusting!" she said

"Don't judge a book by its cover" he chided. Rose opened her mouth, preparing to taste something disgusting. The Doctor placed the toast in her mouth and she closed her mouth around his fingers. The most exquisite taste exploded on her tongue. It was a mixture of sweet fruits, sugary tastes, a hint of something sour and another hint of something salty. She groaned out loud and the Doctor blushed.

"What does it taste like?" he asked

"Well, try some and find out" she replied, whilst smearing most of it onto the remaining toast and biting a chunk out of it.

"I can't" he said whilst watching her reaction "It tastes different to every being" she had shut her eyes and slumped down in bed, whilst eating the sauce. He smirked, glad she was sitting down. If she had been standing up he would have had to catch her as her legs would have given out by now. He wouldn't have minded, might have been able to pull her against him. This sauce, it enlightened the person's favourite flavours in one mind-blowing explosion of taste. No human had ever tried it before.

"Oh my _God_, Doctor." She said "You _do_ know how to pleasure a girl" He blushed, bright red. Rose was too wrapped up in her sauce and toast, she didn't realise the innuendo

"I do, do I?" he asked

"Yes, you do." She replied, shortly

"Well I have no idea how. Why don't you show me?" he said, smirking

"Well, sure but I'm not sure you would like it as much as I will." She said and he blushed again. She opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor, leaning in ever so slightly. The Doctor caught on ever so quickly and moved closer, holding her chin up lightly with his hand.

"Here, try this sauce. It's better" he said in reply, smearing more sauce onto another slice of toast, holding it out for her. She tried it eagerly, swallowing and then looking at the Doctor strangely.

"It didn't have a flavour" she said

"It's not meant to." He smirked. This sauce, it made the consumer's thoughts fix on one thing. The one thing they want the most. Time to find out what Rose wanted the most. "You alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah... Just..." she looked at him, so fiercely, it almost scared him. Almost. She had only eaten a small amount so it should last for... ooh... 10 minutes?

"What is it?" he said softly

"I can't... I can't seem to stop thinking about...." she trailed off, looking down and fiddling with a loose strand on her duvet.

"Think about what, Rose?" he encouraged.

"You." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" he said

"You... I can't seem to stop thinking about you. Everything about you. I mean... Your hair, your eyes, just you. How it would feel to..." she paused, her voice soft "How it would feel to be with you." And she raised her gaze to look at him. And he knew in that instant, all she wanted, the only thing she wanted in the whole wide universe, was him. He could show her planets and civilisations, aliens and galaxies and she would be happy as long as she was with him. And it was only in that moment, the Doctor realised how blind he had been. It was just a silly little prank to play on her but it had uncovered a whole new level in their relationship. She didn't have to say it. She loved him and she always would. And she might not know it but he felt exactly the same way about her.

"Oh Rose." He said softly "Do you not think I ponder that exact thought all the time? Every night when you sleep, I watch you and I wonder. And it would be amazing and terrible and just... fantastic, me and you. But... I don't..." it was his turn for a confession "I could never be happy if I loved you, more than any other person, and then had to watch you. Die. Because you will Rose. You will wither and die, and I will be left on my own. And it makes it that much harder if I loved you." There was a pause where all he could hear was her heavy breathing. "And this makes no sense because... it's too late for that..." he paused again "I'm _already_ in love with you."

__________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
